Untitled Currently
by FangirlingFanatic
Summary: Jason gets sick, but refuses to tell anyone. Will Piper find out before it get's too serious? Jasper. Hints of other pairings possibly. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My name is Ann... and that's all the personal info you're getting out of me. XD So, this is my first HoO fanfiction, so please give me CC but compliments are nice too. Thanks for reading and I really hope this fic turns to be your liking! **

_**HoO**_

Jason tried to be quiet as he shut the bathroom door, but he ended up slamming it.

It was midnight, and he had just been on watch, when a wave of nausea hit him. He had been standing on the deck, the wind rushing around him and the clouds parting for the Argo II. Percy's shift was soon, so he could go back to sleep soon.

When he had first started feeling sick, he had shrugged it off, tried to take his mind off of his increasingly throbbing stomach. Looked at the stars, paced around the deck, leaned over the edge of the ship, the wind cushioning him and weaving through the fabric of his t-shirt.

He had been sure it would pass, until his head started to hurt. Like the stomach aches, it started dull, but increased and about half an hour later, he hadn't been able to suppress his nausea anymore. He had barely managed to keep his food down as he ran down the stairs and scrambled through the hall and into the bathroom, barely managing to turn on the air conditioner before leaning over the toilet and retching, the cold tile freezing his knees through his thin jeans.

The fan hopefully concealed what he was doing, that way no one would know. He had to do his part during this quest, and he couldn't do that if he was lying in bed sick, and he had no doubt Piper would have him stay in bed.

His stomach clutched painfully and he bit back the urge to purge again.

He slid against the wall and gripped his head in his hands, it was pounding and he could feel his heartbeat between his eyes.

His stomach rolled again, and he leaned over the toilet. His hair had gotten longer and he pushed it back from his forehead as he heaved again. His mouth tasted bitter and he lifted his arm onto the counter and turned the water on before pulling himself up and rinsing his mouth out. The water that ran down the drain was pink and Jason hoped more than anything it was just the hue of vomit, not blood.

He opened his eyes after having then scrunched shut to lighten his headache, and squinted at how bright the lights were. They were screwed in directly above the sink, and hurt his eyes and wasn't helping his headache at all. He blindly groped at the wall for the light switch and adjusted the lights so they were dim.

He could barely make himself out in the mirror, but he could see how disheveled he appeared. His hair was damp with sweat, but he didn't know why, it was the opposite of warm outside, and it wasn't that warm in here.

His eyes had slight bags under them, and his shoulders sagged slightly under the pain of the headache and stomach pains combined. He squared his shoulders and rubbed his eyes. He didn't look much better, but at least now he just looked tired. No one would question that, especially at midnight.

His head still pounded, but his stomach wasn't rolling as much, so he flushed the toilet, rinsed out his mouth once more and turned off the light and fan before exiting the bathroom. He headed back onto the deck and barely made it through the last ten minutes of his shift before heading to his room and collapsing on his bed still fully clothed.

_**HoO**_

Piper woke up to Annabeth knocking on her door. Since Annabeth is the most disciplined person on board this boat, she has the assignment of waking everyone up at seven. Waking the seven at seven, ironic.

"'M awake," Piper mumbles into her pillow as Annabeth waits behind the closed door.

"We have a meeting in thirty minutes in the dining room," she states before moving on.

Piper grunts in agreement before rolling out of bed and peeling off her PJs. She tosses them into the corner, before locking the door and rummaging through her dresser for some clothes. After finding a satisfying pair of jeans and a breezy pink shirt, plus a feather necklace, she pulls on her shoes and heads toward the bathroom. She had taken a shower after her shift the night before, so she didn't need one now.

When she reaches the bathroom at the end of the hall, the first thing she notices was the fact that her hair was sticking out at at least thirteen different angles. She grabs what she could tell was Hazel's brush and quickly ran it through her hair until it lay flat enough for her to twist it into a single braid. Normally she would take the time to twirl multiple braids, but she didn't feel like it this morning.

She did her other morning requirements, the basics, before heading toward the meeting room. It had only been around twenty minutes, but she didn't have anything better to do.

When she reaches the meeting room, everyone was there but Jason.

"Hey Beauty Queen," Leo flirts goofily as she sat down next to him.

She rolls her eyes as he flits with some nuts and bolts. "Morning Leo."

"Where's Jason?" Annabeth asks. "The sooner we finish this meeting the better."

She pushes her chair back, "I'll go get him."

She shoves the door open and heads down the hall toward his room, her feet clank down the hall loudly against the wooden structure. She reaches his door and notices that it's slightly ajar. She softly rapped on his door before slipping inside and closing the door behind her.

The light leaking in from the window was enough to see by, so she didn't turn on the overhead light, it would be a cruel way to wake him up.

Jason is curled on top of his bed, dressed in yesterday's attire, his bed still neatly made. She kneels beside his bed, he was faced away from her, his spine and back of his head being the only parts of him she could see clearly.

"Jason?" she whispers, placing a hand on his shoulder. But she quickly withdrew it, he was warm and she gently rolls him onto his back as he began to wake up.

She places her hand along his forehead and was sure it felt warmer than usual. He didn't look too bad though, maybe she was just paranoid.

"Piper?" Jason asks as his eyes flutter open. He groans and rolls back onto his stomach.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asks, rubbing his back soothingly. He seemed tense, and he wasn't acting like himself. He was usually punctual and responsible, he never misses anything or accidentally sleeps in. It isn't like him.

"I'm fine," he says, pulling himself to his elbows and rubbing his forehead. "Just tired."

"You sure?" she asks, he's hiding something, but she doesn't want to pry. He always tell her everything, normally in his own time.

"Positive," he sits up, his long legs swinging over the side of the bed. "I'll meet you guys in the meeting room in a few."

"Alright," she walks to the door and opens it, "See you there."

He smiles, and since it seems genuine enough, and he seems fine, Piper rolls it off like it's nothing.

She shouldn't have, but she didn't know.

**HoOHoOHoOHoOHoO**

**So... what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? want me to ditch it? Want me to write more?**

**Also, if you guys can help me think of a title, since I can't think of squat, I would really appreciate it! Thanks so much in advance!**

**Let me know!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**XAnn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep. I took forever to write this chapter and I apologize. You guys gave me plenty of motivating reviews and I gave you a few week wait. My sincerest apologies.**

**Enjoy.**

_**HoO**_

When Jason finally showed up, about ten minutes later, he didn't look much better than he had when Piper had woken him up.

He had changed his jeans but he was still wearing the same, now wrinkled t-shirt. His hair had been combed somewhat, but it didn't make much of a difference. His eyes had purple bags beneath them and his skin seemed a little paler than usual. Piper was about to point this out, when Leo did it for her.

"Dude, what happened to you?" he asks.

Jason shrugs in response, before dragging a hand over his eyes. "Rough night, I didn't get much sleep."

Piper nods, that's a completely valid explanation, he just looks sleep deprived. But she couldn't shake the feeling that that was too easy of an answer, too obvious.

"Alright, so as you guys are aware of, we're currently planning…" Jason tried to pay attention, but his head was swimming. And it was swimming to the point of which that it took effort to listen, let alone comprehend.

Piper keeps trying to shoot him concerned looks from the corner of her eyes, but Jason ignores them, pretending he didn't notice.

"So, who's coming?" Annabeth asks, "It should be just one siren, but she might have taken a friend with her when she escaped out here. The island is small enough for only three of us to need to go."

"How about Leo, Jason, and I?" Piper asks. "We work well together, plus I'm the only one of us who can give the siren a taste of her own mojo," her eyes lighting up at the idea of the quest.

"Piper, these aren't the kind of sirens you're visualizing. They don't charm speak, they sing, and they're much too powerful for only three of you to go." She stops and considers. "I think You, Jason, Percy and I should go. That way we have Frank and Hazel to guard the ship, and Leo is the only one of us who knows this ship inside out so he should definitely stay."

Everyone nods or responds in agreement before Annabeth announces we'll be leaving in thirty minutes, so we need to get our supplies together.

Jason pulled himself up and out of his chair, and barely caught himself as a small but sudden wave of nausea hit him. With the headache, he barely managed to suppress it. He drew the back of his hand over his mouth and breathed through his nose as his eyes scrunched shut. He couldn't get sick, not now especially. They needed him for this quest, they wouldn't have asked for him if they didn't. Besides it wasn't very attractive to purge all over the floor of the meeting room/dining room. It also wasn't very appetizing and everyone else had broken out the plates and started to dine.

"Jason?" Piper asked. "You feeling okay?"

The nausea was controllable by now. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just not hungry."

Piper bit her lip to keep from making him tell her what was up, but she soon realized there was no reason to. He wouldn't tell her anyway, just lie or change topic. She needed to prove it, find evidence.

She waited for him to leave the room before following him. He went straight to the bathroom, cranking the shower on full blast. She was about to abandon her attempt, when she suddenly heard him wince. She did a double take, but he didn't wince again.

Jason tried not to scream when another wave of headaches hit him full on, but it was hard. His head was pounding, pulsing, he couldn't hear or see right. He knew he was in the shower, but he had forgotten why, he tried to remember, but the jackhammer banging away between his eyes wasn't helping.

He clumsily turned the shower off before wrapping a towel around his waist, the sudden absence of the cold water making him shiver. He walked out of the shower and gasped as he fell flat on his back onto the rock solid tile floor. He hit his head and tried not to cry out but he let out a weak whimper.

Oh Gods it hurt so badly. His head had been pounding before, but the pain now assaulting the senses along the back of his head were overactive now as well. The waves of pain met in the middle of his head, warring and amplifying the pain to the point of where he was now writhering. He couldn't hear anything, tell what was happening, he only knew he could hear faint moaning and he was almost positive it was coming from him.

After a few minutes or so, once the pain had dulled and he was shivering from lying on the cold tile, he pulled himself up and barely got his elbows underneath him before he fell again.

He could hear someone lightly rap on the door. "Jason? You okay?" Piper sounded frantic. He hoped she hadn't been there the entire time, he didn't want to have to explain this.

He placed a hand along the back of his head and hissed as he felt the growing bump. "Fine, just slipped."

"You sure?" he could hear the concern in Piper's tone. She could tell something was up, but she didn't want to pry from the other side of the door. She would wait until he came out and she could corner him.

"Yeah, I'll be out soon," Jason said as he pulled himself to his feet carefully using the towel hanger.

"Alright, meet you on the deck," he could hear Piper's shoes thumping along the hall's wooden floor.

His head was still swimming as he started limping toward the sink and his pile of clothes. He leaned against the counter and quickly dried himself off before painstakingly pulling on his clothes.

Now that his head is pounding from two different places, and his stomach still was refusing to cooperate, he had to go on a quest. On the nonexistent list of things he really didn't want to do, that had to be at the top.

He rubbed his neck and rolled his head to loosen it, but it didn't help. It felt sore and stiff, but he couldn't pin point when it had begun feeling like this. It didn't hurt, but it felt strange, like someone had slipped a piece of cardboard up his spine.

Jason tried not to pull his hair out as the pain screamed at him. It went in waves of everything hurting immensely to everything just dully throbbing. It was driving him insane.

He dried his hair off and pulled on his shoes before finally opening the door into the hallway.

The air was freezing outside of the steamy bathroom and the fact that his hair was still soaked wasn't helping. Someone must've turned off the heat.

Piper came down the stairway and headed his way once she spotted him.

Jason tried to think of a story, tried to think of something, but he couldn't. One of the worst headaches he'd had yet hit and he was defenseless. He couldn't even keep himself from gripping his head, it felt like little sticks of C4 were going off in sync.

"Jason?!" He could hear Piper's feet clicking across the hall but he couldn't see her. And the sound was going distant.

"Jas-"

He felt his head hit the ground and hands gripping his shoulders. But he couldn't hear anyone, yet he knew something was screaming. He couldn't feel pain, but he knew it was there.

The last thing he felt was a final numbing wave assault his brain before he passed out.

**_HoO_**

**So? Not too good, not too bad? I hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter is going to be sickly enjoyable to write!**

**~Ann**


End file.
